Kill Police
Kill Police '''is the sixth and final case to take place in Century Way. It is also the eighteenth case to take place in Societeit. Plot Summary Victims: * Anne Johnny, Alonzo Crane, Virginia Watts (Found lifeless in different areas) Murder Weapon: * Hacking the Phone Killer: * Edith Carlo Suspects '''Profile: * Eats cotton candy * Eats Wasabi * Is a right handed Appearance: * Is a female Profile: * Eats Wasabi * Is a right handed Appearance: * N/A Profile: * Knows Hypnotism * Has P-Glasses Appearance: * Has Mud on them Profile: *Is a right handed *Eats Wasabi *Eats cotton candy Appearance: * Is a female Profile *Is a right handed *Eats Wasabi *Eats cotton candy Appearance: * Wears blue * Is a female Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer eats cotton candy * The Killer Eats Wasabi * The Killer is a right handed * The Killer wears blue * The Killer is a female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Century's Hall (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Locket, Cynthia Georges; Victim Identified: Anne Johnny; New Suspect: Cynthia Georges) * Examine Broken Book (Result: Fixed Locket) * Examine Fixed Book (Result: Green Substance) * Talk to Cynthia Georges (New Crime Scene: Grand Hotel) * Investigate Grand Hotel (Clues: Another body, Keys, Box; Other Victim Identified: Anne Johnny) * Examine Keys (Result: Name; New Suspect: Joan Murphy) * Examine Box (Result: Toys; New Suspect: Adelia Lightpost) * Question Joan Murphy about why the trap didn't work (Prerequisite: Examine Book) * Ask Annie Chey why he is at the grand hotel (Prerequisite: Toy) * Analyse Alonzo's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon filed: Hacking the Phone) * Analyse Anne's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a right handed) * Analyse Green Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Eats wasabi) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Adelia Lightpost's Cell (Clues: Anna's Body, Locked Phone, Check box) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Call phone; New Suspect: Annie Chey) * Examine Check box (Result: Names) * Talk to Cynthia about visiting Anna (Profile Updated: is a right handed and eats Wasabi) * Talk to Annie (Profile Updated: Annie eats cotton candy and eats Wasabi) * Analyse Virginia's Body (18:00:00: New Crime Scene: Grand Hotel Table) * Investigate Grand Hotel Table (Clues: Locked Book, Remote, Written Letter) * Examine locked Book (Result: Faded Page) * Examine Faded Page (Result: Hacking the Phone page) * Analyse Hacking the Phone page (09:00:00; The killer eats cotton candy; Profile Updated: Cynthia is a right handed) * Examine Box (Record: TV Remote; New Suspect: Edith Carlo) * Examine Written Letter (Result: Sad letters) * Talk to Edith about the message (Profile Updated: Edith is a right handed) * Ask Joan Murphy about the angry letters (Profile Updated: Joan Eats cotton candy and is a right handed) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: * Investigate Cell's bathroom (Clues: Phone, Century Hall Flag, Criminal Phone) * Examine Microchip (Result: Numbers) * Analyse Numbers (09:00:00) * Ask Cynthia about the phone (Profile Updated: Is a Right handed) * Examine Century Hall Flag (Result: Sad Writing) * Question Edith about the sad writing (Profile Updated: Eats cotton candy and Eats Wasabi) * Examine Criminal Phone (Result: Fake Phone) * Tell Annie Chey that he was flamed (Profile Updated: Annie eats Wasabi and is a right handed) * Investigate Century sculpture (Clues: Broken Box, Century Key) * Examine Broken Box (Result: Faded Box) * Examine Faded Box (Result: Green Shirt) * Analyse Green Shirt (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a Female) * Examine Century Key (Result: Blue substance) * Analyse Blue Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears blue) * Arrest the Killer NOW * Move onto A Not Close It (6/6) (No stars) A Not Close It (6/6): * See what Cynthia wants (Available after unlocking A Not Close It) * Investigate Century's Hall (Clue: Torn picture) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Brother Picture) * Analyse Brother Picture (09:00:00) * Give Cynthia the good really about the brother picture (Reward: Police Jacket) * See how Charlie Everett is doing (Available after unlocking A Not Close It) * Investigate Adelia's Cell (Clue: Written draw) * Examine Written Draw (Result: Charlie's Death Posion) * Analyse Charlie's Death Posion (09:00:00) * Arrest Adelia Lightpost for ordering the death of Charlie Everett (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Ask Laura Cooper Rochester about the Rochester Gaming Phone (Everything above much be done before this; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Grand Hotel (Clue: Flyer) * Examine Book Flyer (Result: Rochester Gaming Phone) * Ask the Chief if the team can go to the Rochester Gaming Phone (Prerequisite: Examine: Book Flyer) * Move onto the Next Crime (In Cabaret Road!) (No Stars) Trivia * This is one of the cases where a main character becomes a suspect. * Cotton is a reference to Google cotton. * The title for this case was going to be Soulless Eyes but was changed. * In the plot. It reads "The game is afoot". This is a reference to Ian's line. Navigation